If Only I Could Find You
by tenderness
Summary: Kadaj is somehow alive after the events of Final Fantasy Advent Children, now he wants to find Cloud. Yeah, I pretty much suck at summaries, so read it if you want to. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Brother,"

"He's the only thing I can remember."

"Reno called, he said he's got a delivery for you, and need's you to meet him at his bar. I'll be waiting for you to come home."

The hotel owner Tifa, a young girl dressed in black with long black hair and reddish brown eyes, put down the headset of her telephone at the front desk.

"Things are a little boring now that everything's settled down" she said with a deep sigh of boredom. She was about to leave to her room on the top floor when she heard the front door open. It was a young man dressed in black with a hooded trench coat and silver hair that covered half of his face.

"Welcome to the Seventh Heaven Hotel, how may I help you?" Tifa said with a rather suspicious look on her face.

"I need a room to stay for a day or two, are there any available?" the stranger replied.

"Of course, let me sign you up for one."

She grabbed a clipboard with a list on it and started writing. "Could you tell me your name please?"

"My name is Kadaj."

Tifa paused for a moment, and continued writing, and then she picked up a card and handed it to Kadaj. "Here's your key, your room is number 1337 on the seventh floor. Enjoy your stay."

Kadaj took the key card and left to his room with a simple "Thank you." After he left Tifa said to herself, "I knew it."

Kadaj went down the hall to the elevators and realized that he felt like walking instead, so he took the seven flights of stairs up to the seventh floor and found his room. Just as he was about to slide the key card through the lock two boys came out the next room. One of them had brown spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes, the other had semi-long silver hair like Kadaj, accept it didn't cover his serene aquamarine eyes. The three of them stared at each other for a brief moment, and then Kadaj used his key to get into his room.

The two boys headed for the elevators as Kadaj entered his room. "That was a little weird." He heard the silver haired one say when he closed his door.

Tifa had just gotten in her room on the top floor of the hotel and walked over to her phone to make a call. The phone rang two times till someone answered.

"Hello?" The person said.

'Hey Cloud, you actually answered your phone. Where are you?"

"I'm at Wutai."

"What are you doing all the way out there?"

"Yuffie needed my help with something. Why, do you need something?"

"Well, we have a special guest back here at seventh heaven."

"Special guest…Who is it?"

"It's Kadaj."

"…Kadaj? That's impossible."

"Well apparently, it's not."

"Were Loz and Yazoo there with him?"

"No, he was alone. It doesn't seem like he remembers us."

"I see, try and make sure he doesn't leave the hotel, I'll see what I can do about him when I get there."

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get back? Wutai is pretty far, and I can't keep him in here forever."

"Without Cid's help I'll get there in about four days. I'll see if I can make it there a little sooner."

"I'll do what I can."

"Call me if anything happens."

The call ended and Tifa hung up her phone. "How am I supposed to keep him here for four days?" she thought to herself.

Kadaj settled into his hotel room. He didn't really have anything to unpack so he sat on a sofa next to a window in the corner of the room. He looked out the window into the cloudy sky. "Brother, where are you?" He asked himself. For a while he started thinking, contemplating where he might be able to find his "brother," then he looked down on the street. He saw the two boys from the next room, they were surrounded by a bunch of shadows. Kadaj got up from the sofa and ran out of his room closing the door behind him. He had to help them from _whatever_ was attacking them.

When he got outside the hotel he saw the two boys but no shadows. Both of them were holding giant…keys?

"Well that was easy." said the one with silver hair.

Then they noticed Kadaj.

"What happened?" Kadaj asked. "I saw the two of you in trouble so I came down to help but…"

"Oh, well we're okay. Thanks anyway." The spiky haired boy replied.

Kadaj walked towards them, introduced himself and asked for their names. The boy with brown hair said his name was Sora, the other said his name was Riku.

"Where did you get those giant keys from?"

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix and Disney do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brother,"

"Where can I find you?"

"Well, uh, it's kind of a long story" Sora explained.

"Never mind then." Kadaj replied with a slight smile.

"We're going to explore the city a bit, want to join us?" Riku asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go back into the hotel."

"Suit yourself." Riku said as he turned around and waved his hand.

"See you later." Sora waved bye and left along with Riku.

Kadaj turned around and went back into the hotel. As he walked in he noticed a sign in a hallway he hadn't noticed before. It was a sign of a big black arrow pointing down the hall with the word "Bar" on it. Kadaj thought for a moment. "I guess I can start my search there."

He went down the hall and entered the bar. There were a lot of people and it was surprisingly large. At the middle of the bar he saw Tifa talking to the bartender, a man in semi-formal black and white clothes and red hair. He walked over to the bartender and saw Tifa leave.

"Hey" said the bartender.

"Hello." Kadaj replied.

"Take a seat." the bartender told him, now with a smile on his face.

"Okay…" Kadaj sat down tempted to ask the older man a few questions.

"Haven't seen you around here before, usually just the same people staying at this hotel."

"I'm just passing by, I'll be leaving in a day or two."

"Was it raining where you came from? 'Cause it isn't raining in here."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're wearing a hood, it makes you look a little suspicious."

"…I guess you're right." Kadaj took off his hood, revealing his vibrant green eyes.

The two stopped for a moment.

"So, the name's Reno. Yours?" Reno asked as he started preparing a drink for himself.

"Kadaj."

"Kadaj, huh? Well, you want a drink? I'll make it free since it's your first time here."

"I don't know, I've never drunk alcohol before."

"Never?"

"Not really."

"You should give it a try, it's pretty good."

"Hmm. Well, I guess one glass wouldn't hurt."

"Great, what flavor would you like? Just name any you can think of."

"Do you have a cherry flavor?"

"Yeah. One cherry flavored drink coming right up." He said as he started preparing the drink.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Kadaj asked wanting to converse a little more.

"I'd have to say mango with a little hint of strawberry."

"That sounds like it'd taste interesting."

"Yeah, it does. Kind of like a combination of sweet and sour."

"Maybe I should try that next time."

"Maybe."

Reno poured in some flavoring into Kadaj's drink and finished it off with a cherry.

"Here you go." He said, handing the drink over to Kadaj.

"Thanks."

Kadaj hesitantly took the cup and drank down the whole thing, leaving the cherry and a few ice cubes in the glass. Not exactly the wisest thing to do, for him anyway.

"Whoa, hold it." Reno took Kadaj's glass and realized he already drank the whole thing.

"…That just tasted bitter."

"Probably not the best idea to drink it like that. I would drink it a little slower and enjoy the flavor." He said and sipped his own drink.

"I guess I'll try another one."

"Okay, what flavor do you want?"

"I think I'll try that mango one you told me about."

"Good choice."

Reno made the drink. This one came with a fresh slice of sweet mango.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Kadaj took the drink and slowly drank it, savoring every bit of flavor.

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty good if you drink it like that, but I'm starting to get a little dizzy." he said and ate his mango slice.

"That's kind of expected, since you don't really have a tolerance for it yet."

"This is just something I have to get used to?" he asked, starting to get a little dizzier.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Reno made Kadaj a third drink.

"Would you like to 'get used to it?'" he asked.

"Why not?" he drank his drink, this time it was pineapple flavored.

Reno watched him drink like he was a little kid.

"That was good." Kadaj told him, cheeks now getting a little red.

"Just tell me if you want another one." He said with a smile.

"More please." He said almost instantly.

"Alright." and he started to prepare yet another drink.

"Reno…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen anyone with spiky blonde hair?

"…Last time I saw him was a couple months ago, don't know where he is now."

"Oh, thanks."

"Looking for him?" he asked, serving Kadaj's fourth drink.

"Yes, tell me if you see him." he started on his drink.

"I will."

Kadaj put his head down on the counter.

"Could I have another drink?" the now drunk Kadaj asked.

Reno took a look at him.

"You're drinking these faster than I do, this is already your fifth drink." with that, Reno made him another drink. When he brought it to Kadaj he started to think about if he should really serve it.

"You sure you can even lift up your head to _drink_?"

"Sure I can." Then he wearily lifted up his head to the drink.

"You're going to have the worst hangover when you wake up tomorrow." Reno said, giving him the drink.

"I've never had a hangover, is it fun?"

"That depends on your definition of 'fun.'"

"Have you ever had a hangover?"

"Not one like the one you'll have."

Kadaj put his head back down on the table, and closed his eyes.

"I really miss him."

Reno stared at him.

"Hello? Kadaj?"

He snapped his fingers next to Kadaj's ear a couple of times.

"Huh, he got knocked out faster than I thought he would."

-------

"Reno, do you have anything here that's really strong?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Why, need a good drink, Tifa?"

"No, not me. You remember Kadaj, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he recently checked in to the hotel."

"Wasn't he taken care of a year ago?"

"Apparently not, but it doesn't seem like he remembers us."

"What's the problem then?"

"I can't let him leave the hotel, if he comes in here can you give him a drink that might give him a hangover or something?"

"That depends on if he likes to drink or not."

-------

"I think I might've overdone that a little bit."

Reno picked up his cell phone and left Tifa a quick message.

"Tifa, I've got a…present for you back at the bar, get here as soon as possible."

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix and Disney do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Brother,"

"I really miss you."

"…I told you to give him a drink, not knock him out."

"Well it's not _my_ fault he wanted to drink so much."

Tifa and Reno looked down at a now unconscious Kadaj.

"What are we supposed to do with him now?" Reno asked.

"How about getting him back to his room?"

"You say that like you expect me to carry him there."

"Thanks for volunteering, his room is 1337 on the seventh floor." She gave Reno a key card and left.

"Hey! I've got a bar to run."

Tifa was already gone.

"…" Reno took another look at Kadaj and picked him up.

"Let's get you back up to your room." He said with a deep sigh.

He headed for the elevators with Kadaj in his arms.

"Brother…" Kadaj snuggled against Reno's chest.

"What kind of dream is he _having_?" Reno thought, slightly amused.

He got onto an elevator and made it to the seventh floor. He walked down the hall and used the key card to get into Kadaj's room with two of his fingers, then he entered and put Kadaj down onto his bed, noticing that he looked a little frightened now. He turned around to leave the room, but felt someone grab his arm.

"Don't leave! I don't want to get separated again."

It was Kadaj pulling on his arm. He was talking in his sleep, and moving around like he was awake. Reno pulled his arm away.

"Is he, really asleep?"

He took one more look at Kadaj, and saw a tear run down the side of his face.

"…I guess I could stay for a little while."

_Two and a half days later._

"Ugh, my head."

Kadaj woke up with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. The room was spinning and at this point, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He buried his face into his hands and sat on his bed for a while.

"I told you that you'd get a pretty bad hangover."

Kadaj lifted his face and looked around, seeing that Reno was lying down on the same sofa that he sat on the other day.

"What happened? All I remember is taking a quick drink, anything after that is just a huge blank." Kadaj asked.

"You got a little too much to drink is what happened." Reno explained rather amused.

"How long was I asleep?

"Two days."

"What about your bar?"

"I let my friend watch after it for a while."

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two of you?"

Reno let out a slight laugh.

"You just need to get over that hangover of yours. It might take a while so don't do anything for now okay?"

"Alright…"

"Good. Now I need to get back to my bar, take care of yourself. If you can anyway."

"Bye."

Reno left and Kadaj lay back down on his bed. A couple hours later his headache was almost gone, and the room already stopped spinning.

"I guess I should go get some fresh air."

It was getting a little warm just sitting in his room for half the day. He stumbled out of bed and opened a window.

"That should cool down the room by the time I get back."

He searched around for a bag he brought along with him into the hotel. After a few minutes of searching he found it on a table next to the sofa. He took the bag into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that he walked out of the bathroom, threw the bag onto the bed and left the room, making sure he had his key with him.

Kadaj walked towards the elevators and took one up to the top floor; from there he took a set of stairs up to the roof.

"I didn't think I would see anyone else up here."

He saw a hooded figure standing at the edge of the roof, looking down onto the street.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix and Disney do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Brother,"

"What do I do?"

"You're late. What took you so long?" The mysterious figure asked. His voice surprisingly very similar to Reno's…

"Reno? I thought you went back down to your bar. Why did you change your clothes?" Replied Kadaj.

"Who's 'Reno?'" The man turned around and crossed his arms. "Whoa, wrong guy. Who are you?" He asked after he took a good look at Kadaj.

"Me?" Kadaj asked, a little shocked at the other man's lack of manners. "My name is Kadaj, and you?"

The man removed his hood, revealing red hair and piercing green eyes.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He said as if he were taunting Kadaj.

"…Yeah." Kadaj replied.

"Hey, did you see a guy around here dressed up kind of like me?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Great." Axel said rather sarcastically and let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry." Kadaj walked away from Axel and sat on the edge of the roof.

Kadaj closed his eyes as he sat. He felt relaxed as a nice breeze passed by. A couple minutes later, he started feeling a little uneasy. He felt like something or, _someone_ was missing. He realized he wouldn't be able to be at peace until he found his older brother.

"_Brother, where are you?"_

He opened his eyes after a few more minutes of thinking. He then noticed something in the distance. A large group of shadows surrounding two people, Sora and Riku. Kadaj instantly got up, this time it looked like too much for two people to handle. Kadaj was going to help, but someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What's the rush?" Axel said sarcastically.

"Axel! We have to-"

"They can take care of themselves, don't worry." Axel interrupted with a smirk.

"What's wrong with you, there's too many for just the two of them!"

"I told you, they can take care of themselves."

"What makes you so sure?" Kadaj asked him in a menacing tone, as he took a few steps away from him.

Axel snapped his fingers. "Trust me, I'm pretty sure."

Kadaj looked back at Sora and Riku, a little shocked at what he _didn't_ see. The large group of shadows he saw a couple minutes ago was gone. He turned back to Axel, who still had a smirk on his face.

"Hate to say I told you so, but-" Axel started, but before he could finish he had a double bladed katana at his throat. Axel looked up at Kadaj's face. He could already tell that he wanted an explanation.

"No need to get violent, I can explain." He said, as he slightly raised his hands to show that he didn't have a weapon of his own.

"Then start explaining." Kadaj demanded, using the same tone as before.

Axel started by telling Kadaj about the shadows and that they were called "Heartless." He knew a lot about what was going on with the Heartless so it took a while to explain. Then he started saying something about "Nobodies." Both were the results of what happens when a person loses their heart.

"…So, you're a 'Nobody?'" Kadaj asked, trying to make sure he understood what Axel just told him.

"That's right." Axel replied.

"Why would you make the Heartless attack Sora and Riku?"

"You've seen those giant keys they use, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Every time they use their keys to kill a heartless, a heart is released. When there's enough hearts, they'll mass together and form a place called 'Kingdom Hearts.' and when that happens, I can get my heart back."

"There isn't another way to get it back?"

Axel thought for a moment. "I can always take someone else's heart."

"But, if you do that, then that somebody would turn into a heartless won't they? You wouldn't do that…would you?"

" Who knows, I _might_ get tired of waiting for Kingdom Hearts."

"You can't do that."

"Why? It's because it's _wrong_, right? Because it makes them _suffer_, right?"

"…"

"If Sora and Riku don't fight anymore heartless, it might be the only way."

Kadaj thought for a while and the two of them didn't say anything to each other. Kadaj was thinking about helping him, but he also thought that something bad might happen if he did. Axel only waited for him, as if he already knew that Kadaj was going to offer to help.

"…Is there anything I can do to help?" Kadaj finally asked.

"Why would you want to?"

"Well, because I know what it's like, when you know that something important is always missing."

"There's really nothing much you can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Just keep an eye on Sora and Riku for now."

"I will."

Kadaj left back into the hotel to go to his room, leaving Axel behind. Axel stayed on the roof and took a few steps to get back to the edge. He looked back down onto the street, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Axel." The voice said.

"It's about time you got here, what do you want Saïx?" Axel turned around and saw a man wearing a black coat. He had long blue hair, yellow eyes and a distinguishing scar shaped like an X on his face.

"Why did you tell him?" Asked Saïx.

"Why not? He could be useful." Axel replied.

"That is true, but why lie to him about taking someone else's heart? You know we can't be complete just by doing that. We have to find our _own_, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Then why?"

"Just a little motivation for him. Anyway, I don't think one little lie is going to hurt."

"Well then, just remember that if he gets in the way, you'll be responsible for him."

"I know, now what did you need to ask me?"

"How have Sora and Riku been doing against our heartless?"

"Not so well, I keep losing track of them. Whenever I send the heartless after them they run away whenever they can."

"I guess that is expected from them."

"It's getting annoying, can't someone else take over for now?" Axel said as he crossed his arms.

"What happened to Demyx? He's supposed to be helping you, right?"

"Don't know, really. Last time I saw him was when we split up to look for Sora and Riku." He said with as he shook his head.

"Where did he say he was going to look?"

"Somewhere in the hotel. I don't know why he's taking so long."

"He could be somewhere on the first floor."

"What's down there?"

"A bar."

"How did _you_ know that there's a bar?"

Saïx didn't answer, but said something else. "When you find him, tell him to stop fooling around and you can take a break for a while." Then he turned around, walked away and disappeared into the shadows. Axel turned back around and scanned the area below.

"Great, where'd they go now?" Axel searched for Sora and Riku for a while, and then gave up a few minutes later. He let out a deep sigh and turned around to go into the hotel. He thought to himself, "Well, I might as well go and find Demyx, maybe he's down at the bar like Saïx said…"

He put his hood back entered the building and made his way down to the first floor. He could hear music as he went further down. It gradually got louder as he approached the bar. He finally made it to the first floor and entered the bar, and found his blonde haired friend playing a blue sitar on a stage at the back of the bar. Axel let out another sigh.

"Demyx what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix and Disney do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rufus,"

"Hope you've been doing better than I have."

"Damnit Demyx, what do you think you're doing?" Axel half screamed to his fellow Nobody. The sitarist was to absorbed in his playing to actually hear him, and continued with his music.

"DEMYX." Axel repeated, raising his voice even further. This time, Demyx recognized his voice and half shouted back. At least he got a reply this time.

"Hey Axel! Let me just finish this song really quick." Onwards the sitarist played.

"..." The Nobody was getting quite irritated at this point; he crossed his arms, and waited at the side of the stage; surely his song couldn't be that long?

"…" Five minutes passed, and Demyx was still playing.

"…" Ten more minutes passed, and Axel was still standing at the side of the stage. Really, how long could one song last!

"All right, that's it, no way this song is really that long." Axel uncrossed his arms and snapped his fingers. After a couple seconds, the sitarist suddenly stopped playing darted back stage.

"Ow ow ow ow oww!" Demyx, quite literally, had his ass on fire.

Back at the serving counter, Reno could hear a loud splash of water, followed by a long hiss of steam. He turned around, only to see a thin cloud of steam coming from the leftmost side of the stage. Really, the things that you see when you worked at a bar…

"What the…Who put a pool back there?" He thought sarcastically. The red headed bartender stepped out of his serving counter and made his way towards the stage. He could see water running it's way across the stage, and running off the stage, onto the floor. "Great." More sarcastic thoughts went through his head. He walked as his shoes splashed through the shallow water that was now starting to make its way across the floors.

Demyx got back out from back stage, completely soaked, and strode over to Axel. "What was that for?" He demanded.  
"Your little 'song' was taking to long." Axel replied.  
"Aw, you're no fun."  
"How the hell does one song take fifteen minutes to finish?"  
"Oh I just put a bunch of songs together."  
"…Of course. Anyway, you were supposed to be helping out with Sora and Riku, remember?" Axel used a rather irritated tone, attempting to change the subject.

"You realize that you just flooded half of my bar, don't you?" Reno said as he approached the two. He glanced at the hooded figure-Axel. He, of course, couldn't see his face under that hood he was wearing. "Another one?" He thought. This was his third customer wearing the same hooded coat that day. Hopefully he was different from the others, as the first two were nothing but trouble at this point.

---

"Why doesn't he love me?" The blue-haired Nobody asked, vibrant yellow eyes looking down into his drink.

Reno let out another sigh, this guy had been sitting at his bar for the past hour, asking himself the same question every ten minutes. Sometimes he wished that he had chosen to do something else for his spare time. He actually missed being a member of the Turks, and Rufus. There wasn't really much need for the Turks now, everything had settled down and The ShinRa Company was working its way back up.

"You four should take a break." Was what Rufus had said to him and three other Turks, before sending them off on a long-term vacation.

"I've tried so hard..." Said Saïx, Reno's thoughts were interrupted by his blue haired customer once again. He turned to look at the moping figure, and decided he should do _something_ to shut him up.

"Hey, uh." What he was going to say? He didn't know.

"What." Saïx replied.

"Maybe, you should try going for someone else?" He said, unsure of what could result from the upcoming conversation.

"Nonsense, I will do no such thing."

"I was just making a suggestion. If he's not gonna love you after working so hard, maybe he's not worth the time." The bartender told him with a shrug.

"He will _always_ be worth my time and effort." Said Saïx, sounding a little irritated. Really who was _he_ to judge?

"I don't know. I mean, if you've been trying as hard as you've been complaining, this guy must be pretty thick in the head."

Saïx finished his drink and clenched his fists. Now this _bartender_ was staring to go a little to far. He made an attempt at ignoring the Reno's comments, he would probably be leaving soon anyway.

"Just forget about him, probably not that good looking anyway." He turned around and started preparing a drink for another customer. "Get a grip man, you're acting real pathetic about the whole thing."

The Nobody suddenly stood up from his seat, slamming his hands onto the surface of the counter. "I think that's quite enough."

He held his hands out as an otherworldly light started materializing something in his palms.

Reno turned around, about to serve the customer sitting a couple seats away from the Nobody.

"...I've really gotta learn to watch what I say." Saïx was now holding a large blue claymore, not very pleasant looking if he did say so himself.

"_Wonderful_." The bartender said, with a hint of sarcasm. He set down the drink, leaped over the counter, and started running as fast possible. The now angered Nobody made no hesitation of initiating pursuit of the bartender, and luckily, caused no damage to the bar.

Reno didn't bother looking back, he could hear Saïx's quick footsteps as he chased.

---

"I don't even know how the hell I _made_ it out of that mess." The bartender thought, for now he would just consider himself as lucky.

Axel almost jumped at hearing Reno's voice, was he hearing things? He turned around and saw the red-headed bartender. Blue eyes, red hair, and little red marks under his eyes. For the first couple of seconds he thought he could have been looking into some strange mirror, but realized that this man, in truth, was indeed the bartender who ran the bar. "So, _this_ was the 'Reno' Kadaj had mentioned earlier." He thought.

"You know how _long_ it's gonna take to clean all this water up?" Reno asked, he wasn't even going to bother questioning_ how_ so much water got onto the stage. Probably using some materia, or something...

Demyx took a quick glance down, at the floor. "Oh don't worry, I'll clean it up later."

"It'd be kinda nice if you could clean it up _now_." Said Reno, the Nobody's carefree attitude didn't help quell his irritation whatsoever.

"Fine, we'll have it your way." Demyx clapped his hands twice, and the water started running backwards. The water made it's way back up the stage and disappeared.

"...As long as it gets the job done." Thought Reno.

"Hey, Axel, this guy looks kinda like you, don't you think?" Demyx asked.

"...What." Now Reno was getting a little curious, come to think of it, this 'Axel' had been pretty quiet.

And Axel only stayed quiet.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't have to be shy! Reno's pretty nice." Demyx flung his arm around Axel's shoulder and started leading him to the serving counter. "Let's go get a couple drinks, just don't set anything on fire, okay?"

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Axel could tell that his partner had been here for a while.

"Of course not!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Fine, just _one_ drink." Axel took off his hood, and the two continued over to the serving counter.

Reno stood back at the stage, he also started making his way back to the serving counter, when he saw Axel take off his hood. All he could really see was the Nobody's red hair.

_About an hour and a half later._

"Hey Demyx, you wanna play that one game?" Axel asked with a laugh, his eight glasses had taken their toll on him.

"You mean that one with the cottonball?" Demyx said with a smile, he drank nine glasses.

"Yeah I mean the one with the _cottonball_." Axel replied.

"Sure why not? Only problem is, I don't have a cottonball with me right now." Demyx frowned.

"I don't have one either." Then again, who carries _cottonballs_ with them? It made sense that they didn't have any.

"Hey Reno!" Demyx asked.

"Hmm? What do you want now?" The bartender replied.

"Do you have a cottonball or two we could use?"

"The hell do you need a cottonball fo--" Reno decided it would probably be better if he didn't ask. He let out a sigh and took out a small first-aid kit from under the counter, one could never be to prepared. He took out a small white cottonball and handed it to Axel.

"Knock yourselves out." He put away the first aid kit, turned around and resumed what he was doing.

"Thanks." Said Axel.

"You wanna go first?" Axel asked.

"No, you go ahead since you already have it. Throw it!" Demyx replied, a little to energetic.

Axel covered his eyes and threw the little ball of fluff into the air. It landed on Reno's head and fell off into the drink he was preparing for himself. He picked it up from out of the glass and turned around, a little irritated.

"Hey I thought you were going to use thi--" Before he could finish, he was quickly cut of by a hot kiss to the lips.

"Mmmph!" Axel had grabbed Reno by the shoulders and held him tightly on the spot. Reno pushed the Nobody away and quickly made his way to the sink, washing his mouth out with water. He strode back to the two Nobodies, this time they had gone to far.

"What the fuck was that!" Reno demanded an explanation to their little 'game.'

He could tell this was going to be a long, _long_ night.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix and Disney do. 


End file.
